Hawaii Hearts
by LoveWriteHere
Summary: The gang takes a trip to Hawaii where their friendships and relationships are tested and grown. I'm so awful at summaries its not even funny. Give it a try? Cabbie/Tandre/Bade T, for some brief innuendos and references and because I'm paranoid.
1. Getting Ready

**Author's Note: I've done a lot of more serious stories so far and actually most of the stories on here seem to be that way so I wanted to try something lighter and more fun :D there will definitly be a lot of happy romance and friendship in this and a lot of banter, flirting, and comedy. Bade, Cabbie, and Tandre are together from the start and will remain that way. So give it a try, I hope you'll like it :D Happy reading!**

"Promise you'll call us every night." Mrs. Vega demanded of her daughter for what felt to Tori like the hundredth time.

"I promise." Tori laughed. "I'll call every tenth night."

"Tori." Mrs. Vega warned, giving her daughter a look.

"Kidding!" Tori grinned, giving her mom quick hug. "I'll call every night, okay? No matter what." Mrs. Vega smiled, returning the hug full force and restricting Tori from pulling away.

"We're going to miss you so much."

"It's the summer, mom. I'll be fine." Tori replied, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. Her mom reluctantly released her death hold on her and smiled down at her daughter.

"You're growing up so fast." She beamed, blinking back tears.

"God, Mom, you're so embarrassing." Tori laughed, glancing to Andre who was impatiently tapping his foot by the door. She didn't blame him. He had been waiting for her for almost forty minutes while her mom cried, gushed, took pictures, and reminded her of things she already knew; she would do anything to stall her youngest daughter's departure.

Trina and Mr. Vega had eventually gotten bored with the whole charade, wished Tori luck, and disappeared to other areas of the house and now even Mrs. Vega was running out of reasons to keep them there.

"We really should go now, Mrs. Vega." Andre said, as politely as he could manage. "Otherwise we just might miss our plane." Mrs. Vega sighed and gathered her daughter tightly in her arms for one last hug.

"Stay safe." She whispered, kissing Tori's forehead.

"I will." Tori assured her. Gently pulling away from her mom, Tori made her way to the door which Andre opened for her, grabbing as much of her luggage as he could on his way. She waved a final goodbye to her mother and grabbed the rest of her luggage, shutting the door behind them.

"Thanks for that." Tori laughed as they walked. "I didn't think we'd ever get out of there."

"No problem." Andre grinned, struggling with all her luggage he was holding. "Goodness, girl, how much stuff do you need?" He asked as they reached the car, both practically collapsing from the weight of the bags.

"It's not _that _much." Tori defended, earning herself an incredulous look from her boyfriend. "Okay, okay, it is. But it wasn't my idea! My dad's a cop remember? He's all about being prepared."

Andre laughed. "Prepared for what, the end of the world?"

"Tori gave him a look. "Just help me get these in the trunk." She laughed. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to make fun of me and my bags later." Andre opened the trunk and began to help her lift the bags in, laughing to himself.

"Yeah, just wait 'til Jade gets a load of these!" He chuckled, making Tori groan.

"Perfect. Like she needed another excuse to make fun of me!" Andre smiled, tossing the rest of the luggage in to the back and opening the passenger door for her.

"Whatever. We're going to Hawaii, get pumped!"

Tori smiled. "To Hawaii!" She cheered, throwing a fist in the air.

"To Hawaii!" Andre echoed. He started the car and they pulled away from her house, blaring the radio and singing along just as loud.

….

"I swear, Jade if you make us miss our plane!" Beck rolled his eyes as his girlfriend rummaged around her room, roughly throwing clothes into an open suitcase on her bed.

"Relax." Jade replied. "We aren't going to miss our plane."

"I just don't understand why you waited until now to pack. You've known about this for weeks now!"

"I'm not going to pack weeks in advance." Jade said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I need this stuff."

"You could've packed last night."

"Actually, I couldn't have, considering I was at your RV."

"You could've packed before you came."

"That would require planning."

Beck rolled his eyes. "Are you almost done?"

"You could help me, you know. Instead of just stand there and whine."

"Help you? How am I supposed to help you pack?"

"You know what I wear. You know where stuff is." Jade replied. Beck sighed and headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Jade demanded.

"To call Cat and Robbie and tell them they better find another ride to the airport. At the rate this is going we'll never be able to pick them up in time."

"Good. I didn't want them to ride with us anyway."

Beck had just gotten off the phone with Cat and Robbie when Jade appeared, holding her suitcase. "Ready." She said smugly.

"Seriously? You mean I didn't have to call Cat and Robbie? Why didn't you tell me you were almost done?"

Jade shrugged. "I didn't want to pick them up."

Beck rolled his eyes. "You're impossible." Jade smiled, reaching up to press her lips to his.

"I know."

….

"You're late." Jade barked at Tori and Andre as they joined the rest of the gang in the airport. Beck rolled his eyes.

"We just got here s minute ago." He told the two, earning himself a glare from Jade. "What?"

"Don't _tell_ them that!" She growled. Beck shook his head at her, amused. Jade turned back to Tori and Andre. "We had a legitimate reason for being late." Beck laughed to himself, earning himself an elbow in his side. He didn't think that getting sidetracked by a make out session really qualified but that didn't seem to bother Jade as she continued to berate the couple for being late. "Cat and Robbie were on time." She continued. "And they don't even have cars."

"I do too have a car!" Robbie protested, making the others roll their eyes.

"That chiz on wheels is not a car." Tori countered.

"It's a car of the future!"

"Don't tell me you and Cat actually drove here in that." Andre begged. Robbie gave him a look.

"Of course not! It's way too far."

"Then how'd you get here?" Andre asked.

"His mom drove us." Cat replied happily. "She's got a real car!" The gang chuckled, making Robbie turn red.

"I have a real car too!"

"Whatever." Jade cut them off. "Can we just get in line now? I can't wait to get this stupid plane ride over so we can get to Hawaii."

"Not excited, huh?" Beck teased, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"I just don't like planes." Jade countered, but she made no move to pull away. "Can we go or what?"

"Let's do it!" Andre agreed happily. "Hawaii, here we come!"

**Author's Note: So what do ya think? Love it, like it, have suggestions? Review! **


	2. The Plane Ride

"I can't believe you did that."

"I can't believe you didn't stand up for me!"

"You can't take scissors on a plane! He had every right to take them away!"

"Ohhh so how I feel doesn't even matter, huh? You never think I'm right!"

"Maybe that's because you're wrong!"

"Ohhhh…." Jade growled, giving Beck a look of utmost anger. Beck rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation. Jade and Beck were last to board the plane due to the scissor incident, leaving them two seats together in front of Cat and Robbie. Still angry, Jade ordered Robbie to get up and take her seat so she could have the one next to Cat instead. Robbie did as he was told and hesitantly sat down beside Beck, trying to ignore the tense vibes the couple had suddenly brought to the group.

"Cool view up here, don't you think?" He commented, trying pathetically to strike up a conversation to ease the tension. Beck gave him a look.

"Uh, yeah, it sure is…cool." He replied awkwardly, practically radiating stress from his fight with Jade. Robbie sighed, shrinking into his seat. He checked his watch: 10:00am. He frowned, counting on his fingers. Tori had said that they were meant to arrive in Hawaii around 1:00, so that was only three hours. It sounded pretty short to him considering how far they had to go, but he ignored it just glad it wouldn't be any longer.

Unfortunately for him, Robbie forgot that there was a three hour time difference from California to Hawaii. About three hours into the trip, he was bored out of his mind with no one to talk to. Beside him, Beck was listening to music and looking out the window. He sighed and tapped his friend. Beck paused his music and turned to look at him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Shouldn't we be starting to land by now?" Robbie asked him. Beck looked confused.

"What?" He looked at his watch. "It's only 1:00."

"I know." Robbie replied, his expression now matching Beck's. "Tori said we were meant to land at 1." Beck raised his eyebrows at him.

"Yeah…1, Hawaii's time." Beck laughed. "There's a three hour time difference you know." Robbie stared at him.

"There's a time difference?" He squeaked.

"Yeah. We're like, halfway there right now." Robbie threw his head back against the seat.

"You're kidding me."

"'Fraid not." Beck replied, putting his headphones back in his ears. Robbie groaned looking around at his other friends. To his right, he saw Andre and Tori, engaged in what looked like a very interesting conversation. Then again, any conversation would've been interesting to him at the moment. He glanced behind him and saw Cat chatting excitedly to Jade who had her headphones in and was ignoring the redhead. Cat didn't seem to notice but it annoyed Robbie all the same, wishing it was him Cat was talking to instead.

He turned back around and began to count in his head, trying anything to curb the increasing boredom he was feeling. Jade stood up then and walked toward the back of the plane. Robbie noticed and turned back around meeting the happy eyes of his adorable girlfriend.

"Hey cutie." He greeted her.

"Hi!" She said happily.

"Where'd Jade go?"

"Bathroom." Cat replied. "I don't think she's happy." She added in a lower voice. Robbie nodded, glancing over his shoulder at Beck.

"Beck either." Cat paused.

"Come sit next to me." She demanded suddenly. Robbie glanced nervously toward the back of the plane.

"But what if Jade kills me."

"She won't, silly. Beck's here. He won't let her kill you." Robbie still looked uneasy.

"I don't know…" He frowned.

"Hurry!" Cat pleaded. "Just sit on the inside. Then she can't reach you." Hesitantly, Robbie nodded and stood to join Cat in her row. Less than a minute later, Jade returned, looking murderous.

"Move it, Shapiro."

"No." Robbie declared as confidently as he could.

"No?" Jade asked, threateningly.

"No!" Jade glared at him but he didn't back down.

"Sleep with one eye open, Shapiro." She growled, grabbing her purse roughly and dropping into the seat next to Beck. She considered ordering Tori to switch with her but decided against it. Not that she was against making a scene, but she really wasn't in the mood for it at the moment.

"Hey." Beck had noticed her presence and had taken out his headphones. He was staring at her smugly, a stupid smile on his face. "Couldn't stay away?" Jade glared at him.

"Robbie stole my seat." She replied harshly. Beck chuckled.

"Kid's braver than we give him credit for."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Who are you, Cat?"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Came a loud, high pitched voice from behind them. Beck laughed.

"Nothing, Cat."

"Oh, okay." Beck shook his head good naturedly and turned back to Jade.

"Gonna say you're sorry?" He teased her, nudging her arm.

"I have nothing to apologize for."

"Here, I'll help you. You can start with 'I'm sorry that I brought scissors on the plane.'" Jade glared at him.

"And you can start with 'I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you, my _girlfriend_ whom I supposedly love and am supposed to side with no matter what."

"Oh please."

"_Oh please._" Jade mocked him. Beck closed his eyes, laughing to himself. "What's so funny?" Jade demanded.

"You." Beck grinned, putting his arm around his girlfriend. She shrugged him off and he chuckled again. "You're cute when you're mad."

"You're ugly all the time."

"You know how I know that's not true?"

"It is."

"Because if it were, there'd be no way I could get a girl like you." Jade rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot." Beck grinned, sliding his arm around her once again. He turned her face to his and kissed her quickly evoking an involuntary smile from her lips.

"Say you love me."

"Magic word."

"Please?"

"I love you."

"Good." She grinned, pulling him in to kiss him again.

…

When the plane finally landed in Hawaii at 1:00pm, everyone was in a pretty good mood. Beck and Jade, who'd spent the better part of the last 3 hours making out, seemed almost sorry to see the plane ride end. Cat and Robbie, who were flirting shamelessly nearby, reluctantly left their seats first. The others followed close behind, all smiling for one reason or another.

They claimed their luggage quickly and left the airport as fast as they could, anxious to feel the island breeze. Tori emerged first, dragging her ginormous bags with the help of her boyfriend who followed close behind. She dropped her luggage as soon as she was out, throwing her hands in the air and spinning like a child.

"Oh, it's so perfect." She grinned, falling on her back into the sand. Andre shook his head with a smile, walking over to where she lay. "Can we quit school and just come live here full time?" Tori asked. Andre laughed.

"Yeah right." He grinned, helping her up. Tori noticed Jade eyeing her oddly from nearby, but even the normally bitter girl seemed in too good a mood to comment. A cab pulled up and the driver began to wave them over. Tori scrambled to collect her bags as the others climbed into the cab, besides Andre who as always was waiting patiently for her to be ready. Once she had everything together, the two raced to the cab, tossing their luggage in the back and attempting to shove themselves in with the others.

"I don't think this cab was meant to hold six people." Jade complained as she was forced against the door of the cab. "Seriously guys, this is never going to work!" She was right; Tori had just barely managed to squeeze in leaving close to zero room for Andre to join them. Even without him they were about as squished as they could get, in a fair amount of pain from all the close contact.

"It's all we could afford." Beck reminded her.

"I have an idea!" Tori cried, scrambling out of the car.

"I like it already." Jade smirked. "Does it involve leaving you here?" Tori gave her a look.

"Okay now Cat, sit on Robbie's lap." Tori began.

"Kay kay!" Cat cried, scrambling up on his lap. Robbie grinned, he for one, liked where this plan was going.

"Okay, now Jade, you sit on Beck's lap." Tori continued. Jade gave her a look of annoyance.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Just do it." Jade glared at her but did as she was told, moving to sit on her boyfriend's lap.

"Good." Tori smiled. "Now, Andre." She motioned him to get in and followed suit, sitting on his lap like the other girls. Even Jade had to admit that it seemed to work as she was much more comfortable than before.

"Everyone in?" The driver asked, sounding bored.

"Yep!" Tori chirped happily. "To the hotel!"

…..

"Wow. For such a cheapskate budget I was expecting some sort of trash hotel but actually, this isn't bad." Jade commented as the group stepped out of the taxi. The only reason they had been able to afford the trip at all was because Sikowitz knew the owner of the Lexus hotel where they'd be staying. In return for performing each night at the hotel they received two rooms free and a _very _small amount of money for transportation which included round-trip coach plane tickets and a cab to and from their airport. Though somewhat fearing a Yerba repeat, they had graciously accepted the offer figuring it'd be one of their only chance to go somewhere cool for the summer. And besides, what happened at Yerba was a one in a million chance; there was no way something like that would happen again.

"It's gorgeous." Tori agreed, eyeing the building. "I wonder what our rooms will be like."

"Yeah yeah, so pretty." The cab driver rolled his eyes. "Now hurry up and get your junk out of the back before I drive off with it." The gang quickly scrambled to collect their stuff and the driver sped off as soon as they closed the trunk.

"Rude." Tori frowned.

"Whatever." Beck waved it off. "Let's just focus on the fact that we have a whole summer ahead of us, here, on the coolest island ever."

**Review, Review, Review :D **

**BTW who's seen the music video for "Here's to Us"? It had Bade and Cabbie and a little bit of Tandre! I was fangirling shamelessly. ;D **

**And who can't wait for TFB&J? I know I can't :D**


	3. The Ocean

**First, and foremost, let me just say, I AM SO HAPPY BADE IS BACK TOGETHER! Other than wishing they made the kissing scene waaay longer ;D I really liked the episode and unlike a lot of Baders I'm not at all mad about the fact that all Beck said was "I've missed you." We all know that Beck isn't good with emotion and the fact that he got up there in front of the entire school and told her that was good enough for me :D I love that he realized that he wanted a girl that would argue with him and express her opinions because it showed that he doesn't just "put up with her" like a lot of people say. He actually likes the dynamic of their relationship and arguing and having to work at pleasing her. Anywayyy so there's my little happiness spiel ;D**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry I've been so bad about updating but its the beginning of final crunch time at school so D: Anyway, enjoy! I promise there will be more Cabbie and Tandre in future chapters, this just happens to have a lot of bade in it. Probably because I love them too much. But yeah. Enjoy :D **

"Wow." Tori gasped as the girls stepped into their room.

"Sick." Jade agreed with a smile. Cat jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

"It's so cool!" She cried happily. "And big! And lookie, there's a Jacuzzi! I love Jacuzzis! One time, my brother…" The other girls stopped listening and began to circle the room, admiring its vastness.

"It's so huge." Tori noted happily. "And hey, we each get our own king-sized bed!" Cat squealed and rushed over, leaping up onto a bed and beginning to bounce.

"I love beds!" She cried as she bounced. Beck appeared at the door, laughing when he saw the excited red-head.

"I see you found your bed." He teased her. She just giggled happily. Jade looked over at the sound of his voice and smiled involuntarily.

"Pretty awesome, right?" She grinned when she saw him eyeing their room.

"For sure." Beck agreed. "I came over to tell you that we are leaving for the beach in a half an hour."

"And why would you need to tell us that? We all know that already. We decided it together on the way up here."

"Yeah but we thought we'd better remind you."

"And why's that?"

"Because girls always forget how long they have and make everyone late when they're not ready."

Jade gave him a look and he laughed. "We have a half an hour." She shot back. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Well, I know how long it takes you girls to…" He held his hands up in mock air quotes. "Get ready…so you better start now." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Get out." She shoved him gently out the door, closing it in his face. She turned to Cat and Tori. "Come on and get ready. We'll show him." Tori rolled her eyes with a laugh. "What?" Jade barked.

"He's right, you know. Girls do take a long to get ready. But what's wrong with that?" Jade glared at her.

"What's wrong with that?" She mocked. "It means they're right and they win." Tori shrugged.

"So?"

"Just get ready!" Jade yelled at them. Cat jumped of the bed and scrambled for the bathroom and Tori began to unpack her clothes, rolling her eyes good naturedly.

…..

Sure enough, Beck was right and a half an hour later Jade was the only girl even close to ready.

"You're kidding me, right?" She complained, as Tori and Cat bickered over the sink, trying to re-apply their makeup. "It looks fine, now let's go!"

"Wow, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Tori teased her, moving to pack up her makeup.

"I meant Cat." Jade shot back. "You, on the other hand shouldn't even bother putting on makeup. No amount could make that face look better."

"So what you're saying is..." Tori replied smugly. "No amount of makeup could make my already perfect face look better?" Jade gave her a look.

"I'm leaving." She declared. "And you two better be downstairs in five minutes or we're all leaving without you." Tori rolled her eyes.

"They guys wouldn't let you leave without us."

"Oh wouldn't they?" Jade gave Tori a sly look before turning and leaving the room, slamming the door behind her. Tori turned to Cat.

"They wouldn't right?" She looked to the redhead for reassurance.

"I don't know." Cat frowned. "Jadey can be pretty convincing…" The two girls looked at each other for a moment before quickly scrambling to finish getting ready. They didn't want to take the chance.

…

Jade quickly descended the stairs and found Andre and Beck sitting in the lounge. They looked slightly surprised when they saw her.

"You're on time." Beck smiled, motioning her to come sit next to him. "That's a first." Jade gave him a dirty look.

"Yeah, believe it or not girls _can_ actually get ready on time."

"Where're Cat and Tori, then?" Andre asked. Jade didn't answer; Andre and Beck laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jade barked.

"Babe, maybe you're an exception, but we were still right about the others weren't we? Face it; girls just can't get ready on time." Beck laughed.

"Oh and boys can?"

"Well, obviously."

"Where's Robbie, then?" Jade asked smugly. Andre and Beck glanced at each other.

"He's an exception." Andre pointed out.

"Your rule sure has a lot of exceptions." Beck and Andre rolled their eyes, chuckling.

"Yeah, well-"

"Hey, guys, sorry we're late!" Tori called out as she, Cat, and Robbie stepped into the lobby.

"We had to do our makeup." Robbie explained. The others gave him weird looks except for Jade who just smirked.

"So are we going or what?" She asked after a moment.

"The cab should be here any second." Beck replied, glancing at his watch. Moments later, a small yellow cab pulled up beside the hotel and blared its horn loudly, Jade looked up, eyeing its size, and groaned loudly.

"Man, it looks even smaller than the one this morning!" She complained. Beck chuckled.

"On the upside, I think it's safe to say we'll all be getting really close this summer." He teased her.

"Great." She replied sarcastically, throwing a disgusted glance toward the others. "Just what I wanted."

…..

After a short, cramped car-ride and lots of bickering and shoving, the gang finally arrived at the beach, practically falling out of the cab to escape its confines. The paid the cab-driver and he left without a word, unfriendly as the first.

"I feel bad for him." Cat remarked once he was gone. "He's obviously lonely."

"How do you know?" Tori asked.

"Did you see what he looked like? No way he has a girlfriend!" The others chuckled and rolled their eyes, silently agreeing with their childish friend.

"Well, are we just going to stand here, or are we going to have fun?" Tori asked the others. They all exchanged glances and then began to sprint toward the beach, even Jade who began competing against Beck to see who could get there first. The couple quickly passed out the others, caught up in their own competitive natures. Jade reached the beach first, but just barely. She was taunting Beck about it when the others caught up.

Ignoring the couple, everyone began to lay out their stuff and Beck and Jade eventually joined them. Once everything was in its place, Tori and Andre took off for the water crashing into the warm ocean without a second thought.

They laughed, splashing and dunking each other beneath the soft waves, stealing a kiss now and again. Cat and Robbie followed their lead and made their way toward the ocean, though much more slowly. They dipped their feet in the water, letting it flow in between their toes.

"Together?" Cat asked her boyfriend, who grinned and took her and.

"Together." He agreed, and the two of them stepped into the water, gently wading toward their friends.

Nearby, Beck and Jade were locked in a heated debate, glaring at each other in firm defiance.

"Go without me." Jade ordered her boyfriend.

"Not gonna happen." Beck replied, crossing his arms. "Come on, Jade, there's no dolphins this close to the shore."

"I don't care." Jade replied. "I'm not getting in the water."

"Please?" Beck begged.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not an answer, Jade."

"You know what happened to me last time I went in the ocean!"

"Come on. I'll protect you from the scary dolphins." Beck teased her.

"Not funny, Beck." Beck sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"So you're just going to sit on the shore all summer?"

"That's the plan." Jade replied. "Do you can either go without me or sit here with me." Suddenly Beck got an idea, he leaned over and kissed his girlfriend deeply and she responded enthusiastically, kissing him back. He wound his arm around her waist and their kisses began to heat up. She climbed onto his lap so she could get closer, falling right into his trap. As soon as she was settled, he scooped her up into his arms and stood up. She immediately broke the kiss.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. "Put me down!" He ignored her and made his way toward the water. His friends stopped what they were doing and looked up to watch the couple, concerned that they may be about to witness World War III. Jade continued to complain and yell as Beck approached the water, getting louder the closer they got.

"Beck, put me down! I mean it! Beck…Beck…I'm warning you!"

"Relax." He soothed her.

"If you don't put me down, you will wake up bald."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a fact."

"Hmm."

"PUT ME DOWN!" Beck ignored her and entered the water, walking until it was up to his waist.

"You better stop struggling, or I'll drop you." He warned her.

"You wouldn't."

"I might."

"Take me back to the beach! Right now!" She demanded, but her voice was weaker and Beck could tell that she was actually somewhat afraid of being out there. She wound her arms around his neck, not in affection but in fear of being dropped. Beck frowned. He didn't like seeing Jade in such a state, but he knew if she could just face her fears she could get over them.

"Trust me, babe." He said, soothingly. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." She gave him a look of annoyance that melted when he gently kissed her lips. "I promise, there's nothing to be afraid of. Besides, you don't want the others thinking you're afraid, do you?" Jade considered, grinding her teeth as she did.

"Fine." She agreed finally. "Put me down." Beck smiled and gently lowered her to the ground so they both stood, waist deep in the water. She pushed away from him and brushed herself off, trying to show the others that she was fine. "I hate you." She mumbled, but it wasn't angry. Beck smiled.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her gently. She attempted to push him away but she knew no matter how annoyed she was with him she couldn't. He always had that effect on her, but she wasn't complaining, not really, anyways.

**REVIEW :D OH! And please check out my youtube channel if you are an Ariana Grande fan ;D its a fan channel for her and I just uploaded my first video. So if you'd check it out that'd be amaziinnnnnggg. start with www dot youtube dot com and then do /watch?v=_60GgKSUd88**


	4. Never Have I Ever

**Yay, another chapter! Ok, so just a little warning there will probably definitly be some innuendos in this chapter. I highly doubt they will offend anyone but I feel obligated to warn just in case. Lol, so paranoid. Anyway, enjoy :D**

They spent the rest of the evening at the beach, eating dinner at a nearby concession stand so that they could stay longer. It didn't matter that they had the whole summer on the Island; no one wanted the night to end.

The bright island sun was beginning to set but no one wanted to call the cab for home, all enjoying themselves way too much. Cat and Robbie were playing tag on the sand while Andre and Tori strolled nearby, hand in hand. Beck and Jade were curled up together on a beach towel, watching their friends as they played.

"Catch me if you can!" Cat screamed happily, her sundress trailing behind her as her bare feet pounded the damp sand. Robbie grinned and chased after her.

"If I catch you, you have to kiss me!" He taunted her good-naturedly. Suddenly Cat skidded to a stop causing Robbie to topple into her. They both fell and landed in the sand, laughing hysterically.

"Why'd you stop?" Robbie chuckled, rolling over onto his side to look at his girlfriend.

"Because." Cat giggled, rolling to face him as well. "I wanted you to kiss me." Robbie grinned and gently brought her lips to his.

"I love you Cat Valentine." He grinned at her.

"I love you more." She giggled, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Not possible." Robbie laughed, kissing her back enthusiastically. Nearby, Jade was less than thrilled by the happy couple's public display of affection.

"They're disgusting." Jade groaned, motioning to the couple.

"Oh come on. It's sweet." Beck smiled.

"Sweet disgusts me." Beck laughed, grabbing his girlfriend's chin between his fingers and guiding her lips to his. Jade responded enthusiastically, kissing her boyfriend back with much more passion than he had meant the little peck to bring. He pulled away after a moment grinned when she leaned toward him as if to continue the kiss.

"See, it's not so bad." He laughed at her.

"Just shut up and kiss me." With two of the three couples now locked in kissing sessions of varying degrees, Andre and Tori were left feeling rather awkward as they headed back towards their friends.

"Maybe we should walk a little longer." Andre laughed, eyeing the couples. "Give them some privacy." Tori nodded, smiling good-naturedly.

"I'd say." She laughed. They spun on the spot and headed back the way they came, trying to ignore the shameless PDA nearby.

"Sooo." Andre smiled, swinging her hand with his. "I guess we have some time. Wanna have some fun?"

"What do you have in mind?" Tori raised her eyes at her boyfriend. He grinned.

"Close your eyes." She smiled and closed her eyes, puckering her lips slightly in preparation. But her boyfriend's lips didn't come and instead her face was met with a cold blast of ocean water. She shrieked and opened her eyes to see Andre knee deep in the ocean, his hands cupped in the cold water. He laughed hysterically at her expression and she stared at him.

"You are so dead!" She screamed, running at him and laughing. He made a move to escape but wasn't fast enough. She leapt onto his back and locked her arms around his neck. He grinned and ducked his head and shoulders, making her topple into the water, bringing him with her. Tori gasped and sputtered, feeling the cold water invading her dry clothes. She looked at Andre who just laughed.

"You're wet." He grinned.

"Thank you, Catherine Obvious." They looked at each other for a moment and then burst into a fit of laughter. Tori stood and attempted to wring out her shorts and tank top but it was no use. Andre stood too, laughing at her vain attempts to dry herself.

'This is all your fault." She laughed, realizing the futility of the attempt. Andre grinned.

"I know." He leaned in and kissed her softly, making her smile even wider.

"You're lucky you're cute." She laughed, kissing his again.

…

When they finally called a cab to pick them up the sun was long gone and the time was quickly approaching midnight. They were all in such great moods from their evening that they didn't even notice the driver's less-than-thrilled attitude about picking them up so late. They arrived at their hotel at 11:30 and although they should've been exhausted and not to mention jet lagged, they just couldn't go to bed.

"We really should get to bed." Beck pointed out, taking on the role of the voice of reason. "We have our first performance tomorrow." The gang was sitting around the guys room, couples intertwined as close as they could be with the present audience.

"No way." Jade countered. "We don't even perform until the evening so we can get up as late as we want. Therefore, we can stay up as long as we want." The others nodded and Beck shrugged, outnumbered.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Andre asked.

"How about a game of, Never Have I Ever?" Tori suggested. Jade groaned. She always lost at that game.

"What's Never Have I Ever?" Cat asked. The others stared at her incredulously.

"You've never heard of it?" Robbie asked her. Cat shook her head.

"It's a game." Tori explained. "Everyone takes turns saying things and if you've done them, you have to put a finger down. The first one to run out of fingers loses. Get it?" Cat nodded.

"I think so."

"Let's play then." Andre smiled.

"Cool. I'll start" Tori decided.

"How come you get to start?" Jade demanded.

"Do you want to start?"

"No. But you can't assume that." Tori rolled her eyes.

"Okay then." She continued. "Never have I ever…" She glanced at Jade and smirked before declaring. "Had a crush on Jade." Beck, Robbie, and Cat all put down a finger and after a moment's hesitation, so did Andre. Lucky for him, everyone was so focused on Cat's confession that they barely noticed.

"Cat?" Jade stared incredulously.

"When I first met you." Cat admitted sheepishly. "Not anymore! I was young!" She defended under the eyes of her friends. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, my turn." Andre laughed. "Never have I ever stolen something." Beck lowered a finger. His friends eyed him, surprised.

"Really?" Tori asked. Beck shrugged.

"I was young." He laughed, echoing Cat's excuse.

"What was it?" Andre asked him.

"A piece of candy." Jade replied for him. "Hardly, counts if you ask me."

"I got away with it, didn't I?" Beck laughed. "So it counts."

"My turn!" Cat cried happily. "Never have I ever failed a class." No one lowered a finger. "Phooey." Cat pouted. Robbie chuckled.

"Never have I ever gone farther than kissing." Andre, Tori, Beck, and Jade all put a finger down.

"Really? How far?" Robbie asked them.

"That wasn't part of the question!" Jade snapped. "Never have I ever kissed someone else's boyfriend." Tori gave Jade a look.

"Does stage kissing count?" Cat asked.

"No."

"Oh okay!" Cat said happily, keeping her fingers up. Tori sighed and lowered a finger. "Oh yeah!" Cat cried, suddenly remembering. "You kissed my boyfriend!"

"Yeah…Sorry about that." Tori said sheepishly.

"Just promise you won't do it again." Tori eyed Robbie before replying confidently.

"Trust me, I won't." Cat smiled, content.

"Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender." Beck asked smugly. Jade glared at him murderously before she and Cat both lowered a finger.

"No way!" Andre cried, laughing hysterically. "You two?"

"Shut it, Harris." Jade snapped, giving her boyfriend a dirty look. "It was a stupid dare."

"Robbie better be careful before he loses his girlfriend to you." Tori teased, earning her a look worthy of the devil.

"Okay, okay, can we move on now?" Jade said rudely, obviously not comfortable with the turn the conversation had taken. Beck grinned and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"We're just teasing you, babe." He whispered in her ear. Jade rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Whatever." She whispered back. "Just try not to get too turned on by the image of me kissing Cat." Beck laughed.

"Don't you think more highly of me than that?"

"Nope."

"Alright, alright." Tori laughed, recovering herself. "Never have I ever…cut class." Beck, Jade, and Andre lowered a finger.

"Never have I ever dated someone for more than a year." Andre declared. Jade and Beck gave Andre an annoyed look and each lowered a finger. Tori looked as though she was counting in her head and then she too lowered a finger.

"Who?" Andre asked, eyeing her curiously.

"Someone from Sherwood." She shrugged.

"Never have I ever written a song for someone you like." Cat said. Andre, Robbie, and Jade lowered their fingers.

"Who's was yours for?" Robbie asked Jade. Jade shrugged evasively.

"It was for Beck, obviously." Cat grinned. "Didn't you hear the song at the moonlight jam when they got back together? She obviously wrote that for him! It was so sweet!" Jade gave Cat a look.

"It wasn't sweet."

"It was."

"Never have I ever…" Robbie interrupted, looking around at his friends. "Had a sleepover with someone of the opposite gender." Jade rolled her eyes. She, Beck, Cat, and Andre all lowered a finger.

"Really?" Robbie asked Cat.

"When we were in middle school, Jade, Andre and I sleepovers all the time."

"Once in a while." Jade countered. "Before I Beck and I started dating."

"Why does that matter?" Andre asked her.

"I just wanted him to know that it was only when I had no other options." Andre rolled his eyes, laughing to himself.

"Whatever, Jade."

"My turn." Jade declared. "Never have I ever gotten drunk." Beck lowered a finger.

"Are you trying to make me lose?" Beck teased her.

"That would be the goal, yes." She replied solemnly.

"When?" Andre asked Beck. Beck shrugged.

"Party. Spiked punch. You get the picture." He laughed. "I was kind of an idiot in middle school." Jade scoffed.

"Kind of." Beck gave her a look.

"Never have I ever seduced someone." He said smugly. She jerked her head around to look at him, glaring accusingly.

"That was _not_ all me!" She declared.

"I never said it was."

"I'm not putting a finger down."

"So you're in denial, that's cool."

"Beck!"

"Admitting you have a problem is the first step."

"I don't…you were…"

"Problem?"

"No! And I did not seduce you!" The others glanced at each other awkwardly.

"Um, guys?" Tori cut in.

"Stay out of it!" Jade yelled.

"Look, if you don't want to count it then don't." Beck stated calmly, infuriating Jade further.

"You know what? I will! And I'll still beat you!"

"Whatever you want." Beck smirked. Jade sat removed from him, her arms crossed tightly against her.

"Okay…" Tori said awkwardly, attempting to continue the game. "Never have I ever had a crush on someone while dating someone else." Robbie, Andre, Jade, and Beck lowered a finger.

"I better have been the one you were crushing on." Jade told Beck.

"Same to you." Jade glared at him. "Yes, Jade it was you." Jade smirked triumphantly.

"Never have I ever had sex." Andre continued. Jade and Beck each lowered a finger, leaving them each with one left. Everyone awkwardly tried not to notice except Robbie who was staring at them with a kind of admiration.

"Never have I ever been in a play!" Cat cried happily. Everyone groaned and put down a finger including Cat herself.

"Looks like we tie." Beck teased Jade, nudging her gently. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm bored. Can we go to bed now?" Everyone nodded, feeling their own tiredness full force. Cat yawned largely.

"Yay bed!" She grinned. The girls stood up, kissed their boyfriends goodnight, except Jade who was still mad and refused to allow Beck to touch her, and headed for their own room, finally ready to get some sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Ok first things first, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW so I know how much I need to worry about getting the next chapter up. haha but really I need to know how many people are actually reading and enjoying this story to know how much I should make sure to update. Hopefully I should be able to update more frequently now that Finals are almost over but it does take time and effort so I need to make sure I actually have a following if I'm gonna put the effort into it.**

**Ok, second. Thoughts on the new episodes? I personally have loved every one but I'm curious to know what you've thought.**

**Third, new up on youtube for Ariana fans. www . youtube watch?v=cCTNx3HeTNk with no spaces obviously. so it'd mean the world it you'd check that out. ;D**

**Forth, what are your guys' thoughts on the Jandre almost kiss video that Dan posted a while back. I thought that was meant to be in Tori Fixes Beck and Jade but it didn't. So now I wonder if it's ever going to happen because Jade obviously wouldn't cheat on Beck with Andre. it's a comedy for crying out loud, not a drama ;D. But yeah so what do you h=guys think? Maybe they are rehearsing for a play? Lol I don't know.**

**Talk to you soon ;D xoxo**


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys. I'm so sorry you probably thought this was an update and its not but please read anyway! So I'm totally getting brain blocked on this story so its on hold for now. I'm so sorry! But it really has no plot so I'm a little lost lol. Anyway, I'm not sure when or if I will continue this story but please let me know if you'd like me to and I'll take it into consideration.

In the meantime I will be writing some new stories so please check them out. I just started a new one called "The Trap" and it's mean the world to me if you guys would check that out! And comment with new story ideas for me as well :D I promise I will look at them all and take them into consideration.

Also, I'm just curious how many of you will still read Victorious fanfiction when the show's over? I'm trying to decide whether or not to stay with it.

Love you all! Hope you had a merry christmas or whatever you celebrate and hope you've had a great 2012! :)


End file.
